The present invention relates to luggage, including suitcases and other structures hereinafter described and, more particularly, to luggage equipped with integral rolling means so that the same may be drawn along where desired instead of being carried.
This invention is, in part, based on the disclosure set forth in Application Ser. No. 495,647, filed Aug. 8, 1974, for luggage with pull device (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,872) assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Various types of pull strap arrangements have been provided, usually without regard to the final appearance of the luggage itself. Such strap arrangements have been either removably attached or permanently attached, and have invariably been external to the luggage. In the afore-mentioned application (U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,872), an attempt was made to provide an ornamental appearance for the exterior of the luggage when the pull strap was not in use by storing the pull strap in a manner which would maintain the balance of the appearance and design of the luggage.